


Coming Undone

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine is the figurative mermaid that brings Damon to his knees on Eid il Burbara, a sensual spanking follows their games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Eid il Burbara (equivalent of Halloween in the Middle East celebrated on the 4th of December) - Spanking - Mermaid
> 
> This story can also be found on my LJ at: http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/22667.html

COMING UNDONE by Spanked by Spike

 

Damon wanted to kick himself in the ass... Again he followed Katherine. Like a freaking lost puppy, he'd follow her to the edge of the continent, the end of the world, the end of time.

 

He was infatuated with her beauty, her spirit and her joie de vivre since the first time he had met her luminous gaze. Yielding to her smile was the cute and romantic part, surrendering to her feminine wiles was the best way to stick it to his father and to the repressive times, succumbing to the myriads of dreams her promises weaved was his downfall and sealed his damnation. 

 

Like a Siren, Katherine had a way with words, inflections and semi-truths that would guide a saint to his sinning death. Damon was neither prepared nor willing to resist someone that had developed incredible skills, and knew how to use them. Luring men with her charms to their deaths, pleasing her in their lives or their deaths indiscriminately…

 

So, here he was. Again. Turning his back on everyone he cared about, on everything he knew to help the most significant love of his life escape annihilation. They are hiding from the Originals, they are rekindling the strained relationship he was always in more than she did, and he was trying to remember why he should leave, forget the secrets he was now privy to, close his heart and soul to the empty promises, finally finding the balls to stand for himself and make a life devoid of the drama and lies that shroud him from the real world, a world in which people care, a world in which Elena might be concerned and care as well.

 

Still, there was something about Katherine’s smile, her sensual demeanor, he just couldn't resist. So here he was, in Lebanon, in December, on Eid il Burbara, disappearing behind masks, dances, and new identities, at the beck and call of his lover.

 

Like a Mermaid, she is dazzling, every evening, going from house to house determining whose dwelling will be theirs, whose will be the best meal, whose will be the greatest fight; that he'd have to beat... Of course... Not that he is not up to it, relishing the challenges, letting the steam go, bringing him a peace he did not expect.

 

\-------------------

 

December 4th came and went. The kids roamed on the streets, the adults strolled, the vampires fucked. Each other and others, with gusto and with care. That might explain why he was on his knees, naked from the waist up, servicing Katherine. She had promised retaliation if he couldn't make her come three times before he was allowed release, he'd be punished. Not that he didn't have fond memories of some creative punishment sessions he suffered in her hands but he'd forgotten the fun those could be for the rush of immediate gratification his vampire self had come to rely on and cherish with glee.

 

Well, he failed... His jaw was aching, his concentration shot, he stopped after her second orgasm to get some reprieve and instead he got a scolding scowl. He did not expect the wicked smile, the answering laugh that escaped him. He really had a great time here, being the sole focus of Katherine, the only person she can talk to and play with... Gosh, the feeling was heady.

 

"You want to make me happy, Damon?" the smile was just so vicious, he knew he was in for a treat.

 

"Love, I thought I already did." He could do coy... He had plenty of practice too...

 

"Lose the pants then!" Katherine had been naked for most of the proceedings so far, he was shirtless but obviously she was ready to dance, so he leapt to his feet and drop trou, going commando still quite pleasurable for moments like those.

 

Her crooked fingers reeled him in as surely as any voiced command and here he was crawling on the bed, wanting to kiss the living daylights out of his lover and being stopped cold by a straight manicured hand in front of his eager face.

 

"You get on my lap, little boy and get what you have coming." and Katherine pushed herself against the headboard, tapping her beautiful thighs, opening them slightly and letting Damon see the glistening proof of her pleasure and of his hard work.

 

He went for it... Taking care to position his junk between her inviting thighs, pulling a pillow to set his folded arms, letting his longs legs dangle a bit off the large bed. Heck, if he was going to get a roasting he may as well get comfortable and enjoy it.

 

____________________

 

Katherine surveyed the beautiful canvas awaiting for her inspired touch. The strong muscles playing underneath the warm skin flushed with the borrowed blood they gorged themselves with earlier in the evening, the small dusting of hair standing up goose bumps appearing in front of her roaming eyes. She was salivating, just thinking about the pleasure to be had.

 

She let her hand fall on one pert buttock, admired the white handprint slowly disappearing in a warm red hue. She applied herself a bit more on the second slap, and was rewarded with an instinctive clench and a proof of her work that lasted just a little longer. She knew her strength will not be a problem so she let the third spank lift the bottom of both cheeks and reveled in the gasp that escaped the man on her lap. Katherine was having the time of her life!

 

The volley of spanks following had the subdued vampire wriggling on her, he both tried to anticipate the spanks and escape them and it brought forth long forgotten memories of an intimacy they had longed for but barely got to experience before life cut things short.

 

The rhythm was now more sustained, Katherine feeling the heat on her palm, Damon feeling it in the seat of his ass, but both more focused on the other more pleasure movements created by those small frictions resulting from each hit. Damon lifted to meet her hand but also to give more room to his cock to fill. Katherine was closing her thighs in rhythm providing the pressure the engorged member needed as well as coaxing more sweetness from her.

 

That game was just so titillating, it was easy to forget the real punishment Damon’s ass was taking. It was red throughout, not one part left untouched, his sit spot was turning purple as his movements became debauched; his drive so focused on coming apart that the pain just added that edge that made it all better.

 

Damon needed just a little bit more, he just didn't know what until Katherine lock her thighs imprisoning his cock and pushed forward with a mighty spank catching both his buttocks. He came at once! The shallow thrust forgotten so he could seize and freeze the moment, helped by the soft caresses on his back and thighs, the moment was simply perfect.

 

Katherine was smiling, happy to see Damon loose all pretenses and enjoy himself, at her hands. She felt as exhausted as he was and when he finally fell forward, extenuated and spent, she gave herself time to enjoy the pretty painting she made on the body on her lap and achieving that pretty picture on her lover... that was her siren call!

 

The End.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/spankedbyspike/pic/0002c8c8/)

  


[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/spankedbyspike/pic/0002dgdq/)

 

Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into The Vampire Diaries fandom, I make no promise as to the quality yet… Thanks to angelus2hot for bringing this challenge to my attention and betaing this work!
> 
>  
> 
> The goal is to get a tic tac tale, meaning that you tell one story that incorporates three prompts in a pattern that would make a tic tac toe on your game tile. All three prompts must be used in a significant way, but authors are encouraged to get as creative as they wish. tictactales community can be found here: http://tictactales.livejournal.com/


End file.
